Impossibilities of Love
by Ingie-Pop
Summary: Shizuru is saved by Natsuki and they fall in love, yet they cannot be together because of differences
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not Own Mai Hime

A/N This is my first series so please comment, I'll try to update every week, so Please Comment on what you think!!!

* * *

"I'm leaving soon, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to wait for me, I'm not asking for a lifetime, but for a year. Please say yes." Nasuki asked as she was kneeling down, almost crying.

"I'll wait for you as long as possible, not because you ask, but because I Shizuru Fujino love you."

"I promise you, I'll come back as soon as possible, but there are many things I need to do before you and I can be together."

"Don't worry, no one but Nao, and Mai know about us so there is no problem for us, I know they won't tell."

"Yeah" Natsuki said as she looked down and walked off without saying anything that could be heard by Shizuru.

"I love you" she mumbled on her way out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The first time they met was on Shizuru's wedding day, she was about to get married to Reito Kanzaki, yet he loved someone else and she was waiting for her prince. As she walked down the aisle she got cold feet, and ran to the alter.

"I can't marry you, I see you more as a brother, I know our families would be even more powerful, but no, I-I can't...Sorry"

" Thank you very much, you have saved us both from a mistake that would cost us our youth. I'm a coward for not stopping this, so I must thank you again." he said with a giant smile on his face, the first smile he had since their parents arranged their marriage.

Shizuru ran to the dressing room, put on her normal clothes and walked out, without looking back.

As she was walking down the street she bumped into some fellows, they were tall, but one was very short, with white hair the other one was blond, with a guffy looking face, the rest looked all the same.

"Oh, hi little lady, why so rush" the blond asked

"Excuse me, please" she said as she tried to side step and move out of their way.

"Where do you think your going, you bump into us and know your trying to leave you little bitch" he said as he led her to a dark alley.

"You show that bitch who the boss is Tate" the white haired boy screamed

"Shut the hell up Nagi" Tate yelled back

Shizuru was scared she could not scream she wanted to but all her thoughts were on how to defend herself, if she tried to scream they were sure to take her down and since there were too many she could not fight them by herself and come out of it alive. She knew that they'd fight dirty and use many weapons. She was afraid, very afraid , she was waiting for them to take her, her body, her money, thankfully they did not know who she was because she knew if they did they would kidnap her and do worse things to her. All she did was stay quite and take whatever they were planning.

"Stop right there you guys" yelled a husky voice, it was sweet, feminine, but it was harsh.

"Now who the hell are you, come here and fight if you want this bitch." Tate yelled

"Ok, but I'm going to warn you once it's not going to be fair" the girl yelled back

"Of course not honey, your one and were many" he said as he pointed to all they guys surrounding him.

Suddenly the girl jumped in the air, a high jump, higher than any human could. As she did so her midnight colored hair flew and all Shizuru could think of was how nice it smelled. Once the jump was over in only a few seconds and then she was by her side, Shizuru could not believe the color of her skin, it was white and very delicate looking.

"Are you ok" she asked

"Yeah, they still haven't done anything to me" Shizuru answered

"Well thats good, that means I won't have to hurt then that bad" she laughed

"So who wants to be first" she asked

They all flung themselves at her, trying to get her to surrender. All she had to do was to get momentum and she began

to punch, kick, she broke Nagi's nose and Tate's teeth, she left him with only two front teeth and a few in the back, as for the other people, they all stayed on the floor, after she took their air out.

All that they could do was stay on the ground, because of the fear they had when they looked at this girl's face. She had a mad look, a look to get blood, and they sure where not going to allow her to get theirs. As she turned around she regained her serene face, as to not frighten the girl.

"How did you do that, I mean, beat all those guys in a few minutes and by yourself" Shizuru asked stunned and unable to move.

"I'll take you home, where do you live, don't worry I promise not to hurt you, just trust me and you'll be alright." the girl said she did not want to hear any protest and decided to be kind, and soft because somehow she had this feeling inside that just would not let her concentrate. Before she knew it she had picked the girl Bridal style and was smelling her hair.

All Shizuru could think about was the sound of her heart pounding, but she was not scared she was flushed, her heart was racing a thousand miles per hour. Her prince had come to save her and she instantly fell in love, with this beautiful girl with midnight hair and pale skin.

"Where do you live?" she asked again, a little more irritated that this other girl whom she had saved was not paying attention to her. But at the same time she had to give Shizuru some credit, because first of all she had not run away like many of the other people whom she had tried to save. This girl was amazing she did not seem to protest either of her holding her in such an intimate position. But she was still irritated, for she was not listening.

"Ah, I live in the Fujino mansion, I'm Shizuru Fujino" Shizuru said with a glossy smile on her face, with eyes that could melt anyone.

"Alright, so your the famous heir to the Fujino fortune. Good I guess I just saved an heir, I guess I get a prize. Just kidding" she said with a grin "I guess now I have to take you home, unless you want to go somewhere else with me?"

"Ok, you can take me anywhere you want to, but can I ask you some questions" Shizuru asked

"Sure that is fair, you can ask me anything you want, but I don't know if I'll be capable of answering them all." the girl with midnight color hair said.

"So what is your name?"

"My name is Natsuki Kuga" Natsuki answered

"How old are you?"

"I'm 21"

"That's fairly close to my age"

"Why do you say fairly close?"

"Well, this is complicated, you see I was about to get married today, on my 19th birthday to my best friend, he and I are like brothers so I did not want to go and canceled at the alter. End of story"

"Oh, well that is good I guess since you did not love him, in the way that they meant for you to love him."

"So, are we there yet, because I can tell you that I'm pretty hungry, I ran out in such a rush that I had no time to eat and then, with the guys and stuff"  

"Yeah, we're almost there, it's a small club just around this corner" Natsuki said as she led Shizuru to the club, which was not small as Shizuru had thought.

"Wow" was all that Shizuru could master out of her delicate mouth, she had never seen anything like this before, it was almost as big as a castle, the entrance decorated, on the west side of it there was a wall filled with many water colored paintings, on the east there were many colorful array of photographs of many different places. The door was made out of the most expensive wood anyone could find. A mahogany color, with a hint of honey on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru POV

I can't believe this, this amazing looking girl with midnight color hair just saved me, but how did she jump that high, I mean that's not humanly capable. Her lip movement and her speech are so marvelous I stayed quiet just to hear her speak once more. I found the person, the one I'm meant to live the rest of my life with, the only one for me, and hopefully I will the only one for her.

Holy shit, I just gave her my name, my real name, I feel that when I'm with her I can't lie, I was thinking about giving her another name but when she asked me where I lived I said it. Then she asked me if I would rather go with her someplace else, or if I wanted to go home. I was not sure if it was because of who I'am or because she really wanted to show me something. So she carried me a bit once we were fairly close she placed me down to walk, thankfully I had regained my movement. Slowly she was curing the pain inside of me, all the hate I felt for my parents. It all started the day I turned 15, they found out my sexual preferences when I tried to introduce them to my girlfriend she was a bit older than me, she was 17 her name Himeko, but my parents would not accept they called anyone, doctors, priest, exorcists anyone, that's when I learned to lie and put a fake mask. I told them I was cured after the 11th person who had looked at me. Of course by that time I had perfected my facade and they had no choice but to believe. Himeko met someone else and is currently happy, so I'm happy for her, but before I met this girl, Natsuki Kuga, I believed I had lost the most important person in my life. But We've know each other for about 3 hours yet I feel like I have known her all of my life.

So I followed her without any hesitation, hoping that she was with me because she felt the same way and not because she wants my money. Yet how the hell was she capable of beating up all those guys and without any type of weapon.

What, I should not be saying such silly things, they all deserve to be beaten up, and she did a mighty well job,hopefully... Holy shit, this is a huge castle she, said she was taking me to a small club, not this gigantic castle. What the hell is she thinking.

"Hey I thought you said a small club, not this huge castle?" I asked her furiously

"Well if I told you I wanted you to come over my house, would you have followed me?" she retorted

"Probably..not, but why did you lie to me, why? If I have not lied to you once yet."

"Because, unlike you I am a monster, and that's what I do."

"You are no monster, you saved me" I said a bit shocked that she would call herself a monster.

"Well do you know what I am, I bet you don't, yet you can't understand, people are looking for you, they are our enemies and if they turn you into a monster like me then I don't know what I'd do for my eternal life. I fell in love with you the minute I saw you, I have been looking out for you since, and today when you were in trouble I could not control myself." She said as she picked me up and took me inside, all a sudden there were many others.

* * *

Please Comment, next chapter up in a week, Happy New Year


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Mai Hime..

Sorry, this is late I've been trying to make-up my work. Please comment, oh by the way I went back and fixed the grammar hope it's better.

* * *

Chapter Two

The inside of this 'castle' was spectacular, "How come I have never noticed this place before" I asked Natsuki

"Well, because we have a special machine that helps us make this place look like a small apartment house."

"But why, what is so special about this place that you must have a spacial cloaking device." I was stilled confused, yet all the people around me started to laugh at my innocent question.

"If you have not noticed yet, but unlike you, we are all different, we are not like you. I brought you here because I want you to be part of this, and I know that you will not rat us out." She said knowing if Shizuru ever did something like that people would not listen, because all humans try to be logical and see things with reason. Her being a ware-wolf was not logical.

"So what are you, I mean you say your a monster, but I see no monster here. If you are talking about that spacial ability of yours that does not scare me, I know you will not hurt me since you love me, and I would never rat you out since I have also fallen in love with you." As she was saying that, all the people in the room, began howling.

"Looks like our leader, has found herself a new toy to play with." A very attractive girl, with red hair and emerald colored eyes said.

"Shut up, Nao" Natsuki yelled back. "Come to my room, and I'll show you who I am, and what we all are."

* * *

Natsuki's room was... her curtains were light blue, and her bed sheets were a shade of darker blue. Unlike the entrance this place was very well lit, here I saw that her hair color was actually blue, yet it was still a midnight blue. She did not have many things, but the few that she did have were all either white or some shade of blue. But over all it was greatly decorated. She had a stand with a laptop computer, and a bunch of papers on the floor. To the right of her bed, there was a nightstand with a few books, and a small picture.

As I walked towards the picture, Natsuki got in front of me and stopped me before I was able to see who it was.

"I think it is best if you do not see the picture yet, I'll show to you some other day." She said with an apologetic voice.

"Ara, is my Natsuki, hiding a picture of her lover, when she said that she love me" I faked a pout and acted if I was about to cry. I have no idea why I decided to say that, I mean I have never teased anyone in my life before and then I knew, her blush, it was just so... so cute.

"No, don't think that, it's just that I don't want you to see it until the right moment."

"Ok, so are you going to show me who you are now." I asked her

"Yeah, just stand back, Ok."

I walked all the way to the other side of the room as she had pointed that way. What I saw was amazing, she transformed, she began to grow hair and her teeth got really long, her bones started shifting and her muscled got really big. It looked like it hurt a lot because she was howling and then I knew what she was.

"You did not need to go through that" I said "It looks like it hurts, and I do not want you to be in pain, all you needed to do was tell me and I would have believed you."

"No" she said as she began to turn back into her human form. "I needed to see your reaction, I wanted to see if you would run away from me or if you would stay after seeing who I was."

"You saw that I did not run away, so please do not do it again, unless it is necessary. I don't want to see you in that much pain again." I said as I was walking towards her, I placed my hand on her cheek and stroked it a bit.

"It does not hurt, thank you for caring so much about me" she said as she placed her hand over mine.

Next thing I knew I was leaning into her ready to give her a kiss when she stopped me by placing her hand on my lips. All I know is that I kissed her hand.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked her

"I don't want to start this and then not be able to finish" she said while stepping away from me, suddenly there is a knock at the door and a blond women with bigger breast then mine came bursting in, followed by a smaller women wearing glasses."

"Natsuki, what the hell are you thinking showing a human our riding place" The blonde women said.

" I think you mean hiding Haruka." The smaller one corrected. "Yukino not in front of this, this thing" she said with a bit of disgust showing.

"I will not let you speak to my guest like that, especially in my house" Natsuki said, maintaining herself calm.

"How do you expect me to cradle this, seeing as you have brought someone, then the entire pack will begin to. WE ALL MUST FOLLOW THE RULES" she said

"Calm down, and Haruka by the way it's handle and she is our leader she has the right to bring anyone she wants, especially if she is going to transform her." Yukino said while holding Haruka down.

"Leave, please before I lose my patience and make YOU GET OUT!" She said, as she was about to leave Yukino dragged Haruka by the hand and out to the hallway.

"I'm sorry you had to see that but she follows the rules like no other and she is the one who has maintained the rules, so I believe it is understandable." She said with a grin on her face as if she had caught a canary between her teeth. "But she can never make me follow them because as Yukino said I am the boss."

"Of coarse you do, but that does not set a good example on you followers, now does it?" I said trying to give her a clue that she needed to set an example, since before that I was student president and by my side was Kanzaki he was vice-president. I had to maintain myself at the front of the class and I had to keep my relationship with Reito really stable even if I wanted to just kick him. I knew he had something going on with Fumi, Mashiro's assistant.

"I know what you mean, but to be truly honest with you this is the first time that I have actually done something like this"

"Ara, so my Natsuki broke the rules just for me, I feel so flattered" I said.

* * *

Wow Shizuru is really something, I fell in love when I saw her walking from school, she was crying and what I wanted to do was go to her and comfort her. But I had to follow the rules I could not get involved with her. So since that day I have been watching her making sure nothing hurts her. When I found out that she was getting married I was sad, but I was happy for her because now she would have someone to look after her and make her happy. Something that I could not do, since I could not get close to her.

Somehow now that I was beginning to see the true Shizuru I was starting to regret it, not because I did not like her. I Loved her, but she made me change colors more than anyone and more than all the other times before. Just today in my room I have blushed more than five times and she's just so sly I can't even come up with come backs like usual.

"No, I follow the rules, but you...you ah, Shizuru" I said while my face turns red once again.

"Oh, but Natsuki looks really cute when she blushes" she said while I turn an even darker shade of red. I only seem to make a fool of myself with this girl here. Oh. She makes me feel like I can't even control my emotions, but I must maintain myself calm. I can't let my animal instinct kick in. If she were to kiss me then I'm sure I would lose myself and take her right here and now.

"Shi..Shizuru please stop" I yelled at her. Change the subject ok what to do oh yes show her around. "So would you like to see the rest of my castle or go out somewhere, today I'll let you choose where you want to go" I asked her, while I grabbed her hand and took her outside my room before she could think of anything that meant staying in my room.

"My choice, then can we somewhere to eat because I'm really hungry and I want some tea, if it is ok with you" she said

* * *

As soon as they got to the restaurant there was a man with green hair. "Hi my name is Takeda and I am the hostess of this facility" he said while looking at Natsuki up and down which Shizuru did not like one bit. What they did not know was that Takeda is part of a secret organization which tracks down mystical creatures with the help of some civilians like Tate and Nagi on their side.

As soon as they stepped in Tate was looking on them, with a green haired lady named Tamoe. She was looking at them with great hatred and with much gross and at the same time she took a puff of air and with that you could see her fangs. As soon as Natsuki realized who was looking at them she grabbed Shizuru's hand and dragged her off.

Once they were out Natsuki took Shizuru to an alley and placed her on her back. She leapt and landed on top of a building and began running and jumping from building to building. Just behind them was Tamoe, She was fast and could but she just wanted to see to what limits Natsuki could go in defending this puny human. Once they were far enough from the public eye, Natsuki placed Shizuru down and began to growl at Tamoe.

"Why are you with them? Why the hell are you following us?" she called out.

"It's my job, I want to destroy all of your kind, I can't believe that we made a contract to not hurt each other, so of course I had to rebel" She said "I mean who has heard of Vampires befriending a warewolf, when it should be us having you us are servants like before."

"We are all friends and you are not following the rules of the contract" Natsuki tried to reason.

As soon as she looked down, Tamoe leapt and tried to get Shizuru but Natsuki intervened and growled, Tamoe decided to step down and ran away. But she kept in mind that Natsuki was willing to do anything to protect this human and as long as Natsuki wanted this girl she was going to do anything.

TBC

* * *

Please Comment:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own

Mai Hime A/N : Hope you enjoy, tried to write it at work, I hope it came out good.

* * *

In a underground laboratory, beneath the subway.

"Tomoe, what have you found out about the human and werewolf?" a man with green hair asked.  
"haha, I've found a way to get back at the wolf for making the pack" Tomoe responded.  
"What have you found out?" he asked with a bit of anger showing.  
"Takeda, don't get angry. I promise I'll tell you, but not now...I'm tired."she said as she was leaving, with a smirk because this would cause him a lot of anger which he would take out on humans and hopefully the wolfs or the vampires following the pact would kill him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Tomoe's room. All you hear is laughter and a couple of screams coming from two humans. "Hahaha, someday I'm going to rule, all of you, all the wolf and anyone, anything that gets in my way." She said as she took out a small knife and cut one of the human's finger. She began to suck on it as the blood started flowing. "You, you monster, stop hurting her. How could you we helped you, we got what you needed." the man pleaded, as he saw another of his wife's finger being cut.  
"Ohh, well I'll let her go if you get me all the information on this person. What was her name...." calls Tate "yeah, Tate what is the girls name that was with that wolf?" she asked.  
"umm.. I believe that was Shizuru Fujino, at least thats what I heard when the wolf had us n the ground." She hung up.  
"Her name is Fujino Shizuru, get me all the information I need, everything, where she lives, where she hangs out, who and I mean everything, her past ancestors. Got it!" she asked "Yes, now can you let her go I need to get her to a doctor and get her fingers sewed back on." He said with a great hurry. Trying to get himself free. "Come help me get out of this, so I can get her, please" he pleaded.  
Tomoe pulled him out of his confinement and got his wife free, as the wife fell he grabbed her and ran out.

* * *

Back at Natsuki Castle...

"Shizuru, I'm sorry... you can not go back to you old life, Tomoe is dangerous and she will do anything to destroy me, even if that means hurting you" Natsuki said with great distressed showing in her eyes.

"But I have to see my mother, and father, Please don't expect me to leave my life behind, just because of a little quarrel you had with that vampire."

"You don't understand, she is second in command to the vampire rebels, they don't believe in the pact we made and like some of us, some of them also split. Now they are trying to kill me and make the rest of us their slaves, if that happens the elder vampires would not be willing to step in and help, this would cause us to loose many. Then you know what would happen......the rest of them would come and make us their slaves." She said as a single tear drop came out of her eye. "If I lost you, I would go crazy and begin this war, I would die and the rest would follow with a war."

"How do you know that would happen?"Shizuru yelled

"I could not stand losing you, and if I did I would crazy, No ONE would be able to stop me!" Natsuki yelled.

"Then I need to go say goodbye to my parents, otherwise they'd come look for me and send all forces to look everywhere" she said, walking to the door.

"I'll go with you, I don't want anything coming out to get you, but after this promise me you'll forget about your family at least until I come up with a way to destroy Tomoe and not start a war"

They got into one of Natsuki's car and drove all the way to Shizuru's family mansion in silence. As they were walking through the doors, Shizuru's mom came runnig in and hugged her.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry I tried to marry you to Reito, I've missed you these two days. Where have you been, oh I'm so glad that you are back" Mrs. Fujino said while hugging her daughter really tightly.

"Mom, please I need to go get my things, I'm sorry but I must leave and get things cleared up." She said, as her facade started to go back into place.

"Why? I promise that this will never happen, but please do not leave, we can work this out." she said as her face began to show signs of tear. But then she saw the person standing behind her daughter, and placed her emotionless face on. "Is it because of you little friend that you are leaving us" she asked with no emotion.

"No, mother it is not because of her, it's not because of you, I have chosen this on my own. All I ask is that someday you may forgive me."

"Who is that then."

"Hi, I'm Kuga Natsuki" Natsuki said extending her hand, Mrs. Fujino simply looked at the hand and then at her daughter.

"You have disappointed me'' and walked away thing how the hell her daughter could go out with anyone from a lower class. If she had at least chosen any of the young rich women maybe she would accept.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, my mother does not approve of you, and of me dating women. Now I need time to go and get my stuff."

"Sure, I'll help you" she said as they walked to Shizuru's room.

Her room was decorated in a light purple and violet colors. With many teddy bears and flowers all around. It smelled like a rose garden, yet at the same time it had a hint of tea. Which Natsuki picked up very quickly.

They packed up three suitcases filled with clothes. As they were walking downstairs Shizuru's dad stopped them.

"I heard from your mother that you are planning on leaving us and everything. Is that correct?" he asked

"Yes father I am leaving and there is nothing you can do that can stop me, now please take care" she said.

"Fine you may leave but you may not take anything from my house."

"Fine" Shizuru place her bag down and looked at Natsuki who also placed them down.

They walked past Shizuru's father and he looked hurt that his only daughter would be willing to leave everything behind for this girl.

Outside the house, they got back into the car, Shizuru broke down and cried, while Natsuki did all she could to comfort her.

"This is for the best, this way they will not hurt them and as long as you stay away they'll be ok, I promise you that soon you'll be able to see and explain everything. But now you have to bear with me, I know it hurts, please don't cry."

Shizuru placed her neck on Natsuki shoulder and then Natsuki began to pat shizuru's back, once she had calmed the other down enough she backed out and drove back to her home.

Shizuru's father saw the car that Natsuki was driving and smiled to himself because he knew that this girl would take care of his daughter, even if he had done that to hurt her daughter it was necessary, he did not want to get into a fight with his wife, and when his wife did not get what she wanted she became depressed or a psycho. Hopefully she would be depressed, like when Shizuru stopped the wedding. _I feel bad for both my daughter and me, living with someone who is on the verge of exploding. I'm sorry Shizuru, I'll make it up to you when you come back _he thought.

* * *

Back at the hospital, the man's wife had come out of the surgery, she had only lost two fingers and they were going to place rob

otic one's.

"Now that you wife is better go and do what I asked you to do. Or do you want me to kill her right here" she said while getting closer to his wife.

"Nooo, I'm leaving just don't get close to her" he said while moving and getting his coat.

"I'll expect you to report to me by tomorrow or else, do you understand Schiavo" she said while looking at him.

"Yes, I do, don't worry I'll be back with what you need"

He got to his car and drove to the public library. Turned on one of the many computers and typed out FUJINO, there he found that they are a strong family who are in the business of exporting and importing goods. They come from royalty and half of the family come from Spain, where the queen of Asturias married into the Fujino family and later moved to Japan. There they became one of the riches and strongest family and have maintained that power. He also learned that she was to get married to another powerful noble and that would cause them to gain half of the power in the entire country. He devised a plan.

He went to the Fujino home.

"Hi, I'm an a friend of Shizuru, and was wondering where to send in her wedding gift." he asked the maid "or if I could leave it with you, and may I speak with either of her relatives."

"Hello, young man, may I ask who are you" Mr. Fujino said.

"Yes, I'm one of Shizuru's old friend, I just came back from a trip. I was in Spain and Italy, so I missed her wedding."

"She did not get married and she no longer lives here, we had a fight and she ran away with someone, she is dead to us now. Please leave." he said while looking back at his wife and pointing to the door.

A maid came and escorted him to the door.

The next at the hospital he told Tomoe everything he had found out.

"You better have where she is staying at by tomorrow otherwise you wife is not going to make it out alive." she said as she leapt from the window and landed perfectly on the ground.

* * *

Natsuki placed Shizuru on her bed and watched as the other slept, sometimes she would jump and Natsuki would be there to hold her down and whispered soothing words. This caused Shizuru to hug Natsuki and hold her. When they woke, Natsuki and Shizuru where intertwined and as they opened their eyes they smiled because for Natsuki that was one of the best sleep she had and for Shizuru because Natsuki had taken care of her, and calmed her down through her nightmares, without having to wake her up. Some of the maids would throw water on her when she started yelling.

They had breakfast, Shizuru had tea, and Natsuki had a Mayo filled piece of steak, which Shizuru found to be gross. Afterwards Natsuki called a meeting.

"Everyone there seems to be trouble, yesterday I had an encounter with the rebel Tomoe, she was trying to kill Shizuru, no Yukino what have you found out about her family" Natsuki aked

"Well from what I have found out is that she comes from a noble family from spain and japan. But I'll need to check her blood to see if there is anything that can be said, I found there is a legend that the 30th generation will be able to cause the world to fall at their feet. So what do you say, can I get some blood?" Yukino said while going to Shizuru with a needle and some containers.

Shizuru looked panicked and was thinking of running away, when Natsuki placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Give her your hand, she wont hurt you, it'll be like a doctor" Natsuki said while taking Shizuru's hand and giving it to Yukino, who in turn took the syringe and took out a pint of blood.

"Now did that hurt that much?" she looked into Shizuru's face that was looking at Natsuki and then they both smiled.

"Ok, now back to business, we don't know what they want with Shizuru, but sure as hell I'll not let anything happen to her. Haruka will lead on security, I'll have no expense so that she may be safe, Nao I want you to get as much information from the rebels... on both sides and Yukino try to hurry with the results."

The next day

"Natsuki I have good news and bad, the results came and she is of noble blood, but if the legend is true then we have a problem."

TBC

* * *

I hope you like it now I need to go and fix my car, cuz it's not starting, I think its cuz of the cold its like 12 degrees F


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm poor, so no.  
A/N: Sorry for the late upload but I've been busy with school and life....and a very special person to me died, like a grandmother you can say.

* * *

" Tell me Yukino" Natsuki pondered.

"Well, um, can we go somewhere that no one will listen to us" yukino asked "Yeah follow me, we are going to my secret room, no one knows where it is so I hope you can keep my secret." Natsuki said as she led Yukino to her room and through many passage ways that looked more like a maze. If someone got doesn't know where to go they would get lost and would never be able to get out.

"Ok" Yukino said shyly as she followed.

Once they arrived at a small room, with a desk and two chairs, it had some paintings and was also colored blue.

"Ok now we're here, tell me what you know" Natsuki said "Well, she is of very rare blood, and her child will be the 30th generation. If she has a child her child will rule the world. What is more interesting is...even if she transforms she'll be capable of carring a child unlike us or any other immortal. Her body was created to bare a child." Yukino said "So, how about if she doesn't make love to a man, and is like us who love the female body, she won't get pregnant"

"Well, that is one of the bad things, she can get pregnant even if it is with another women. Her body has been made to carry a child, you can say she is a chosen one. If she becomes one of us, we'll be able to raise that child and make the world like we want it, but if she goes to any other then us, we are going to be in big trouble because then they would become the rulers"

"Ok, so what we know is that Shizuru is going to get pregnant anyway whether it's with a male or female and with any type of creature, then the baby is going to rule the world, because it was prophesied"

"Yes, now what you have to do is protect her and make her your mate, because you're the only one who hasn't a mate yet"

"WHAT!! You can't me to do that, how about if she does not want to be like us, I mean, not everyone is like us Yukino" Natsuki yelled "Well, you have to if you want the power of the world to be ours and other than that I know you have been looking for her for the past couple of years and taking care of her, I know what that look it is that you have. I know that even if I were not to tell you, you'd still do anything to get her to love you"

"I love her, but I do not want her to choose between her human world and ours. I know I've taken her out but I plan once I kill Tomoe to let her go, and if she wants to stay with me then that's how it's going to be, now lets go back and do not mention this to anyone, not even Haruka. Do you understand"

"Yes" Yukino responded. They began walking back, As soon as they got back they would go into another meeting this time Natsuki would call some of her acquaintances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting began, from the vampire clan there was Mai and Mikoto (whom were inseparable : Mikoto being feline God), there was also Chie and Aio from the witch console and Akane from the gargoyle tribe. Hence the meeting began with friendly greetings and much hugging and jealousy from their respective mates.

Natsuki and Shizuru were at the head of the table, Natsuki believed that since it was about Shizuru then the latter should be present. To their right was Haruka and Yukino, the Mai and Mikoto, on the other end Nao and her darling Shiho, and to their right Chie and Aoi, Akane was sitting next to Fumi the representative of the human order.

"Ok so thank you for coming in such short notice and thanks Fumi for coming at this time" it was actually 2:39 AM and Fumi was up with Reito so she did not notice.

"You are probably wondering why I have called you all, Mai I need you to get the rebels under control. Tomoe came and attacked Shizuru and me"

"Why the hell are you blaming me, it seems that everything that goes wrong is my fall, now look at this she no longer is under my jurisdiction she abandoned us, just like Shachiko and many others left you clan after the agreement." Mai yelled taking in her position, she was not happy for what happened but was tired of all the others blaming her.

"Yes I understand, but I need you permission to destroy her, Fumi I need yours to defeat and sent those from district one to their grave. They have started causing to much trouble and I don't want them to harm Shizuru" Through all of this Shizuru kept thinking on how cool it was for her Natsuki to call everyone just to scream at them because of her.

"You can do whatever you want, but I warn you if this comes to the papers and people start hunting you down Natsuki, I will do nothing to help cover them up." Fumi said with a bit of irritation "Anyways why do you want to protect this human so much" she asked the turned and looked at Shizuru knowing well who she was "thank you for stopping the wedding"

"I am protecting her because she is necessary to me, I love her and am willing to go against the agreements we have made to do so, just like I bet you are to protect your other half." Natsuki looked up and saw the rest looking at their mate and Akane smiling thinking about her Kazu-kun. Once everyone was settled and they all had agreed that Natsuki could take any action necessary to destroy Tomoe and her accomplices. They decided to start a real party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the karaoke bar, Mai's choice. The night was still young the drinks were getting started and everyone was having a great time. Natsuki never took her eyes off Shizuru. It was Natsuki's turn to take the mic and she was fairly awful, she put up a fuss.

"Why me, I never wanted to come here in the first place." She said half drunk.

"Well, well Natsuki I wanted to hear your beautiful voice sing to me" Shizuru got real close as she was saying this. She took Natsuki's hand and gave her the mic, before she knew it she was on the stage ready to perform.

The song began playing and Natsuki began singing, it was not the best voice but it was not the worst either.

Imangine me and you,

I do I think about you day and night

It's only right to think about the girl you love

and hold her tight so happy together

This song expresses my obsession with this women perfectly, I mean come on I do think about her so much and now that I have her close what shall I do. Natsuki thought as she sang.  
Suddenly there were district one men all over the place, there were also rebel creatures which were a lot compared to how many of them were having fun.

They stared attacking, Natsuki was trying to get to Shizuru and help her out otherwise she might lose her again. "Get the human at all cost, get her" all the rebels began to move forward to try to attack and grab Shizuru, she was scared and was trying to run but there was no place to go.

Natsuki, Haruka, Yukino and Nao transformed into werewolves and began to defeat some of the the rebels from their tribe. As they were fighting one of the leaders of the rebel clan, grabbed Nao and bit her on the shoulders the piercing scream caused Shiho to look up and see how her mate was going down. She took out her fangs and flew, more like jumped to where Nao was falling. She saw that she was alright.

"You should not have done that, my bite is worser then any of Nao's bites" Shiho said as she moved toward the werewolf. He just looked at her and began laughing "How could a vampire girl ever defeat me, I am the all powerful Vincert, leader 5 of the rebel clan, and you are nothing but a girl vampire." he laughed, he did not see the look on her face. Suddenly she flew straight to him. He sidestepped and grabbed her arm pulled her to him, he looked straight into her eyes. What he saw was pure rage and pain. He pulled her wrist in a 360 degree, all she could hear was a crack and then pain. That did not stop her. From the floor all, Nao was seeing how her beloved was getting hurt, she knew it was all her fault, she tried to get up, yet failed. His bite had some type of poison that was not allowing her to move, she was paralyzed seeing how Shiho died all because of her.

Shiho was feeling so much pain going from her left wrist, it was broken but she knew she could get better. She looked to were Nao was, sent her a look that told her not to worry that everything was going to be all right, she was still doing ok. She saw how Nao tried to move, she could smell the poison from were she was, if she was bitten then she would die instantly and that she needed the cure quickly otherwise Nao would perish. Stupid rebels and their trick to kill, when are they going to learn that we will always defeat them. She tought, all the while she grabbed him by the neck and bit him, he screamed, he took her arm and broke a finger, he kept breaking fingers, yet she would not let him go, she kept biting harder and harder until she got to his main vain. She pulled herself away with her free hand, made her nails grow and they were sharp as katanas, pushed her hand all the way into his heart, grabbed it and pulled it out. The werewolf fell to the ground, she took the heart sucked the blood and ran to Nao.

There she kissed her, made her drink the blood that she had just had. The antidote, which she had had earlier. Nao kissed back and drank greedily all the blood. She began to feel better but the poison was already in her system it would take her a few days to recover. They were both hurt and Nao could barely move, Shiho helped her up and they began to move towards the door, there they met some men from District One they attacked and defeated some of them. They ran outside and to the hideout.

"You don't think they are going to miss us" Nao asked, she was starting to be capable of movement, but still needed help keeping her balance and staying up. "No they are enough there to keep them busy, but I must get you to a safer place, there I can heal my wound because it hurts like hell." Shiho said as they were entering their hideout. "Ok as long as you and I are together" Nao said as she was being placed on the bed, Shiho went to the first aid kit took out some gauges and began to heal her wounds, she rotated her wrist back to it's origional position and her fingers back in place. The pain was killing her and she contained herself from screaming. Nao on the other hand was starting to fall asleep. Shiho wrapped her entire hand and it was all better, she went to the bed and laid out next to Nao.

Back at the Karaoke bar Natsuki was having a hard time getting through to Shizuru, there were to many of them, the best way would be to take them head on like Haruka was doing and all the rest that were not falling Yukino was taking care of them. Chie and Aoi were trying to fly towards Shizuru and get her to safety they were trowing fire balls everywhere and trying to clear the way for Natsuki so that she could just get through but once they took a couple down more would come. They joined hands and chanted, the humans became paralyzed but the rebels kept going they were too strong to be fooled by such and incantation. After all the humans were uncapable of movement they created a force field so that they could not get out once they were capable of movement again. Afterwards they flew into the air and created clones of themselves, those clones went into the force field and began attacking. Half of them were being defeated but their power was starting to become drained.

Haruka seeing that began to start attacking without being worried of hurting the humans went full force. She called for Aoi to create and bring forth her favorite weapon. The hammer of Triton. She began hitting them and all were flying back. Yukino kept her eyes open for any that might try to attack from behind, she was giving her best and all of her ?UTS?ust like Haruka had thought her. Natsuki saw the opportunity to go at it full, she began to claw everything that got in her way, Fumi was taking care of Shizuru making sure none of them would get really close and by running away, but they got trapped Tomoe was getting closer, she was right in front of them, she through Fumi across the room where Aoi caught her. "You ok" Aoi asked "yes but Shizuru, if something happens to her Natsuki and Reito are going to kill me." Fumi retorted.

Natsuki saw how Tomoe was getting real close and how she trough Fumi across the room she was glad that Aoi caught her, now her full attention was placed on Shizuru trying to run away from a transformed Tomoe. She did not care if she was being beat up, because she just cared about getting to Shizuru and for her to be safe. Tomoe was waiting for Natsuki to get closer before she bit and made Shizuru into one of them, then she would kill her infront of Natsuki, or better yet she would make them face each other until one came out dead, then she would kill the other.  
Tomoe was getting ready to bite, she was mere inches, Natsuki saw how she was just taunting her, Natsuki became furious, she ran right through them hitting anyone she could, she got to Shizuru within seconds, grabbed Tomoe's hand and made her go a couple feet behind. She got in front of Shizuru and was ready to cover her. The others were finishing the others, Tomoe saw that most of the weaker rebels and leader 5 were defeated she saw no way of being capable of escaping. But she was going to fight anyhow. She made her nails grow a couple inches and as sharp as knives. Natsuki saw how Tomoe prepared for battle, she made her fangs and nails grow.

She was ready to give her life for Shizuru, this time she would not let destiny take it's course at least not this time, this time she was going to make her own destiny. She waited for Tomoe to come at her and then she would attack. Tomoe jumped straight to her and hit Natsukion the head, she wanted to at least cause some pain. Natsuki began bleeding. Shizuru was watching all of this, Aoi was behind her trying to bring her to their hideout. Shizuru did not want to leave Natsuki to fight Tomoe.

"Natsuki!!" Shizuru screamed, this caused Natsuki to look to her side and loose focus, Tomoe took this opportunity and sliced at her stomach. Natsuki started bleeding more and loosing more blood. Mai and Mikoto saw this happening and ran to her side. They had apparently been in the bathroom and when they heard the commotion Mikoto called all of the city cats, they were attacking the district one men in the force field allowing Chie and Aoi to separate powers and help the others. Mai was helping Akane and some of the vampire rebels that were still getting up and placing them in piles.

Natsuki was loosing power, but she would wait for the opportunity to attack and defeat Tomoe. She held herself back, because she knew if she made one mistake then Shizuru would be the one to pay for it. "Go all at it Natsuki" Mai yelled, she knew she would be able to defeat her without having any hesitation of Shizuru getting hurt. She was on the attack now she ran to Tomoe so that she would not follow the rest. Haruka and Yukino stayed behind to make sure none of the defeated rebels would be capable of coming behind Natsuki and cause more problems. Some of them were thinking of doing just that but when they saw the crazy blond with the hammer of Triton they stayed back, one hit was enough to cause them to stay back. Natsuki grabbed Tomoe's hand and brought her close ready to bite, but Tomoe was to fast and was capable of getting away. She was very close that she blew on Natsuki's ear just to get her out of focus. Natsuki knew that Tomoe was just playing with her, plus adding her lose blood and focus was becoming even worse she saw everything blurry. Tomoe was about to bite, but Haruka intevened before their leader would be killed.

"Tomoe you better leave, you don't want to mess with me and Yukino, plus wouldn't you prefer a better fight in which she is fresh and not wounded, the only reason you got one hit on her was because she was already tired and weakened from fighting you minions" Haruka said as Yukino came behind Natsuki and helped her up. "No, see I don't care how I win but I'm tired and I could not possibly take you two at the same time, your bond is too strong for me to break it, at least right now, but you know someday I am going to break you and all of you kind will parish, but as of now tata" Tomoe said as she walked to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hideout a few miles from the Karaoke bar, Natsuki was being cured by Shizuru although the blood had stopped and the wound was being cures by her own metabolic system. Her head was already as if nothing had happened. Nao and Shiho were still in their room sleeping, the poison had caused her to lose some sense, and even if by now it was all gone they wanted to stay together, they heard all of them come, once they knew that they were safe they stay there and would not come out until they were both satisfied. Haruka and Yukino had already healed and so had the others, Fumi was already wrapped up in bandages were she had gotten hurt and was ready to leave. Aoi and Chei helped her, they would be taking her home soon.

Natsuki was still being cleaned by Shizuru, whom would not leave her alone but who was she to be complaining. Shizuru wanted to get Natsuki out of those cloths ASAP, they were full of her and others blood and they did not belong on that beautiful face that was Natsuki's. They were capable of attacking in public and what would they do next. Natsuki needed to be prepared for anything that might happen, she promised herself she would create her own destiny.

* * *

I know it sucks sorry I just haven't had time to keep up to date, I promise to make it better and have a nice scene in the bathroom with ShizNat for you. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
